Sephiroth falls in love
by Dark-Water-Lily
Summary: there's a new girl in the gang but Sephiroth found her first and falls in love with her. she takes him all over the place what chaos will insue
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer-sadly I don't own kingdom hearts

a\n-the charectors are a little OOC srry

What Ever Happened to Knocking?

"I don't even know her name and I can't stop thinking about her." Sephiroth was complaining about the new girl in the Olympian Coliseum.

She had dirty blond hair with black highlights. She had sapphire blue eyes and was about 5'4 in height. She wore black pants with a whitesilver crown on the front left leg. She had a white shirt on with a black jacket on top of it. The jacket also had a crown on it the same color as the other one. Her hair was always pulled back in a ponytail.

'Speak of the devil herself. Here she come.' Sephiroth thought as the new girl was walking up to him.She walked right past him to Cloud. "Hey blondy do you know where I can get a pass to get into the tournments?" She asked. Cloud looked up slightly taken back that someone would talk to him like that. After all he was the only who could beat the champion of the tournment, Sora.

"Go talk to Phil. He'll get you a pass." he said acting as if she was wasn't worth his time. "Excuse me, I couldn't here you over the voice in my head saying stay away from that blonde pig." Now Cloud was not only suprized he was down right angry. "Take a chill pill I'll go find someone else to ask." the new girl said.

As she was walking back past Sephiroth he caught her on the soulder with his hand. "Here you can have mine. I'd like to see you fight. You have a big attitude lets see if you fighting skills match up to it."He said trying to hand her his pass. "Thanks, but I don't like handouts." she said. She started to walk away again when he said " I like your style. Here at least let me show you where to get a pass sence you won't take mine.

"Thanks." she said "Can I get a name?" "Sephiroth"was the answer she got. Sephiroth looked back her expecting an answer to the mystery of her name. " If your waiting for my name you'll be waiting for a long time.I like to get to know people before I give away my name." she said looking him straight in the eyes. Sephiroth was suprized she could do this most peole he meet couldn't even look at his face without melting let alone his eyes. He took her to get the pass then left to see who he would be fighting first.

AFTER THE FIRST FIGHT

He was so mad at himself. He was supposed to be the coldest person ever. But he couldn't get her off his mind. 'She so beautiful. NOOOOOO! NO SHE IS NOT STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SEPHIROTH. GET YOUR ACT TOGATHER.' Sephiroth got up to start pacing to get her out of his mind. Only one problem there was something , or I should say someone , in his way. " Oh, Seph, what are you doing here?" she said. ' she has perfect timing doesn't she.'he silently thought in his head. "Pacing. You seem happy. Whats going on. The world isn't collapasing is it?"He saidasked. " No the world isn't collapsing. I won my first match. witch was accualy pretty easy. Ya know, you would think with blondy's attitude he'd have at a little courtisty to execpt when he's beat... Oh well." She was rambling and realised this a little after she started but wanted to test his patience. She loved to test beatiful men's patience. Yes she knew he was amazingly beautiful. " You know what I can test your patience just as much as you test mine." he wispered in her ear. "AHHHHHH" she jumped back with a yell. When had he gotten so close and how did he know she was testing his patience unless he meant the other testing like seeing what it was like. If he had a good temper or not. "I was not testing you pateince was I?" he was getting far to close and she didn't like that smirk on his beatiful full lips.What would it be like to kiss those lips whould he be tender or whould he be forceful like the last boyfreind she had.'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT.YOU WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE EVER AGAIN.' She shouted to herself, but before she knew what was happening she felt those full lips on her own lips. She pulled back. "Sephiroth, you don't even know me." she said slightly blushing. " Then let me get to know you. Starting with your name." He was starting to lean in again, but the new girl said, "Can we go to my room if you keep doing that I'm afraid who'll come in here."

IN HER ROOM

He was dieing to kiss her again. Her lips felt so right on his own. "My name is Cassidie, but all my freinds call me Cassie."she said as she was closing and locking the door. 'she really is beautiful' he thought. He had come to terms with himself when he had seen her staring at his lips."Sephiroth are you listening to mrphh..." she was cut off again by his lips the only problem was they were on the bed because it was more comfortable than stading up all this time. Cassie heard someone in the hall but didn't care this felt to good. The door opened and Phil screamed and looked at them." The two best fighters around and you fall in love." he said. Cassie couldn't have been redder, but Sephiroth was smirking and looking directly at Cassie. Cassie then glared at Phil. "since when is it okay to just barge into someone's room they rent?" "Hon, it's all in the contract. If I thinking something's going on I can 'just barge into someone's room'. He showed her the contract again and a miroscope. The print was so tiny the microscope had to be turned all the way up. " Oh, how could I miss that." Cassie said sarcasticly." Now you know what's going on you can leave now." Sephiroth said wanting to get back to doing what they were doing. Cassie pushed Phil out of the door, and closed and looked at the lock, it was broken how in the world had she missed that.Sephiroth came up behind her and hugged her close. Cassie turned around. She was met with Sephiroth's lips crushing her own, yet they were still not hurting her." What ever happened to knocking?"she asked.Septhiroth. All he could do was laugh. He looked her in the eyes. Then thought she is the only one who can make me feel like this, and I bearly know her. I can just imagine when get to know her even better. " We should really go to bed." she started to let go of Sephiroth, but he had other ideas. He led her to the bed and laid her down then climbed in beside her. "Good night Cassie my little female fighter." She turned to look at Sephiroth. She sighed and said " Good night Sephiroth, my silver knight. Then she laid her head on his exposed chest and fell asleep. Sephiroth leaned down and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer-if I owned the game I wouldn't even be writing this.

Somethings not right!

"Seph, come on we have to fight today," Cassie was so tired. She didn't want to fight she wanted to stay with a man she had met yesterday and fallen madly in love with. ' So much for never falling in love ever again.'

She looked down at Seph. He was still sleeping. " Now, now, Seph, that will never do. We can't have you missing your match just cause you wore yourself out yesterday in the tournment." Still no movement."Grrrrr..." Cassie picked up a pillow and throw it on Seph's head. " Wake up sleepyhead!" Seph sat up cool as ever. ' I don't know if I like that wake up or not. I did get a glimpes of her navel.'

' I won't have him make a fool of me...uhhh...I mean himself...or me...I just need to shut up.'

"Cassie are you alright?" Sephiroth was whatching her beautiful face go from deterined to embarrassed to determined to exasperated. " Yeah, I'm fine what makes you ask?" she said. " Nothing."he said as he leaned down for a quick kiss. Cassie got that it was supposed to be a quicky and didn't like that idea. When he leaned down she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sephiroth looked at her. "What do think your doing?"he asked with a playfull grin on his lips. 'Oh those lips again. why can't I think about anything else. Oh well can't beat 'em join 'em.' Cassie got on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. This time she moaned into the kiss to let him know just how much she was enjoying this. " Sephiroth, I love you so much, but I'm so scared to give my heart away agian, and lose it. I already know that feeling."Cassie burried her head in Sephiroth's cheast while she said this, and started to cry. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to do. "Cassie I'll never leave you. And I don't know any man in his sane mind that would give you away if he had you. Oh, your so beautiful,and so ...you. I don't know what it is but there's something about you that absoultly drives me insane.And I love you too.Now come on you were right we do have a fight today, and we have to be there...half and hour ago."Sephiroth knew she was gona freak now she was late for a fight. "well then what are you standing around for come on." Cassie leaned up and kissed Seph's cheack, and hugged him closely.

AT THE ARENA

' Who do I get to beat up today' Sephiroth thought darkly 'I wish it was that snot nose kid Sora, he's the only one who could beat me in my own game.' "Seph, come on we're gona be later than we already are!" Cassie was freaking alright. Phil had told her she had a real fight on her hand yesterday after she had beaten Cloud.'Who is it?' she wondered as she leaned into a zoned out Sephiroth. 'He always seems so zoned out wonder what he thinks about all day.' thought Cassie as she neared the doors to the arena. "Seph, who are you fighting?"she asked but Sephiroth was not listening he was staring horrified at his opponent's name.

Cassie had to pull his arm down so she could see and that was no easy matter. "Sephiroth! I can't fight you! I love you!" Everybody within six feet of them heard, of course they didn't live to tell the tale. " Maybe if I tell Phil I'm really sick he won't let me fight...or I can say I have a death in the family and I have to leave right away...no that won't work..." Sephiroth looked at the rambling Cassie "Cassie don't worry so much don't you remember? We don't really get hurt. We just appear back in the front foyorsp? good as new." Yeah but I don't evenwant tocause that much pain."said a now on the verge of crying Cassie. "Shhh...don't worry nobody will feel a thing."said an overly kind Sephiroth. "Seph, you're being to kind what happened to the old Seph?"Cassie looked at Seph he leaned down and kissed her again."You did." he said and walk away to meet her in the arena. 'something's not right.He's being way to kind to me, this isn't Sephiroth.'


	3. whatever happened to no dogs allowed

What Ever Happened To No Dogs Alowed

"Hey, you're late," Phil was already yelling at them. "I can't fight Seph-" she stopped briefly before realizing what she had almost gave away. "---iroth.Who decides the fights?" asked the enraged Cassie. She paused in front of him, her hands resting on her hips. "What?" she asked, aggravated.

"Feh, like I've never heard that one before. Listen, doll, you wanna be a hero or not? Get out there!" he snapped. Like she would let this little furry goat-man tell her what to do. Her sapphire blue eyes narrowed. Her fists clenched by her sides. Why couldn't people ever understand?It was about earning some respect around here! Not like she'd expect a male to grasp such a concept, they were never told, "Sorry honey, no girls allowed, go play with your dolls." Men didn't have to earn respect.

"Don't call me doll," ordered Cassie. Phil rolled his little squinty eyes, and walked away to start writting some sort of nonsense on his oversized clipboard. Cassie grunted, feeling defeated. Suddenly she got a grip. What was it with this, "I love him" crap? She hardly even knew him. The juiciet detail she knew about the mysteriously salivatingly hottie was that he sure knew how to rock her body. At this thought, a sheepish grin graced her pink lips. But then again, she knew exacly what he liked too. So maybe this could work out afterall. "Fine I'll fight Sephiroth, but you will pay for this Phil," Cassie threatened darkly. "Whatever, you need to get out there. Afterall, you are already late, you wouldn't want to lose just cause he's out there and you're in here, now would you?" She snarled at him.

Turning on her heel she walked to the arena. 'How dare he talk to me like that. That's okay I'll show him latter right now concentrate on defeating Seph...iroth.' These thoughts were quikly put out when she got to the arena. 'What the crap. Look at the size of his sword.for you pervs out there his fighting sword I can't even reach him let alone fight him. Now what am I suppost to do, let him win cause his got a big sword not like that pervs I think not.' Cassie came back to the world around her. She walked up the stairs to the arena and got a big suprize. He **kissed **her **right there**, in front of **everone!** "Seph, i hardly think this is the place for kisses, afterall we are about to fight." She whispered sweet and quitly in his ear making him shiver.

"Okay if you want to play that way. And for you're earlier worries, don't worry I won't get hurt at all, and just because I've fallen slightly in love with you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, oh no I'll give my all even if it's hard on me and you." He was smirking that jerk was smirking. Cassie looked at him. "You son of a..." Cassie was interrupted by Sephiroth. "Now, now Cassie is there any need for that kind of language."

She glared at him then at the crowd, they were loving this...expecaly the girls who hoped he would dump her and go to one of them. "Yes, Seph , I beleieve there is. Because you are being one." Then in a low whisper in his ear she said " I had fun last night but I think we need to get to know each other better before we confess our undieing love for each other, but for right now lets just say that we're dating...most definely dating."

The last part was said as she leaned and kissed him passionatly. "Cassie..." That was all he said and she knew she had the match in the palm of her hands...if a certain big black three headed dog hadn't broke into the arena right then 'No! Not now! I had the match in the palm of my hands! I could of won! Could have finaly had some respect!'

Cassie looked at the dog he didn't look that tough. They could easily beat him...Wait why was she thinking in two's ...who care as long as the dog gets sent back to Hadies? "Sephiroth do you think we could team up on him and take him by supprize?"Cassie whispered this into Sephiroth's ear. " Maybe, but right now let it reeck havoc on the arena. Afterall now we don't have to fight. Now we can have the entire day to ourselves. Just the two of us." The last part was growled in to her ear as he lightly ran his hand up her side "Seph, this isn't right, we need to help. Please stop." Cassie was now whimpering, she knew she couldn't resist him twice, but she had to, there was no way in the underworld that she was going to let her leave her brother alone in the arena to take care of himself. "Seph, I have to help my brother, Sora"


	4. Brothers?

Brother?

Disclaimer-If I owned the game I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

"Wh...What did you say" Sephiroth was at a lose for words something that rarely happened to him. This little brat was his love's brother. No that wasn't possible... was it? "uhh... I have to go help my bother...Sora?" Cassie looked at him "Are you okay"

He said nothing. Just stared at her. ' How can this beautiful creature come from the same family as this brat? How is that possible...they don't even look the same!' "Sephiroth come on" Cassie yelled from half way across the arena.

"Ca..Cassie it's his heads they're his weakness!" Sora was almost out of life so she threw him a hi-potion and pulled out her throwing daggers. She used scan to see how much life was left there was only one bar. She threw a dagger and hit him right in the eye. Sora took a swing and hit him on the nose. Then Donald and Goofy threw in some attacks. This continued on until the beast was dead.

In the lobby

"Sora are you alright?" Cassie asked after he got another potion and sat down and rested. "Yeah I'm fine. I missed you at the island though and mom does too."

"I know little bro, but I had to find my real mom and dad."

Sephiroth walked in as she said this and finally understood why she looked nothing like Sora. She was adopted. 'So that's why she wouldn't say where she was from last night she was embarrassed about being adopted' he thought "I am not embarrassed about being adopted I just wasn't sure I could trust you yet..." Cassie looked down no, she wasn't embarrassed about being adopted she was embarrassed cuz she didn't know who her real parents were and didn't feel like explaining that she lived on the island sense she was born but wasn't from the island.

"You can read minds as well as fight?" Sephiroth asked "Well…..not all the time just every now and then when the thoughts are clear enough" She said looking away. " So if someone has strong feelings or thoughts of someone one else or something else you can hear their thoughts about it?" Sora asked "That's about it little bro, though your thoughts are slightly scary to go into." Cassie said and then froze. Leon walked by and looked at her but Cassie quickly walked away.

"I...I have to go." Cassie said this as she ran from the lobby to the world exit and was almost away from this world when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Cassie what's wrong?" asked the person who grabbed her. "Nothing, I just want off this world." Cassie wanted to turn and look at him see if he was just holding her cuz she was still right in front of everyone or if he was really worried about her.

' What in the world could have spooked her that bad?' Sephiroth thought 'I think we should get off this world if she gets spooked that bad.'

"Alright Cassie where do you want to go?" asked Sephiroth loosening his grip on her slightly, so that she was comfortable in his arms. "I don't care just not here."

Phil came running out. "Cassie…..Cassie…come here quickly this guy is claiming that he's your brother but he's not related to Sora and he wants to see you." Cassie whimpered and looked Phil's direction "Is his name……………

Hi guys sorry it took so long to update but no one seems to even like this story so I need at least 5 good reviews before I'll update again-Dark Water Lily


End file.
